wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Maesha Evermoon
Maesha Xaleena Evermoon is a Kaldorei Priestess of the Moon and Commander of the Starfall Sentinels. Biography 'Early life' Maesha Xaleena Evermoon and Astrea Ellya Evermoon are twin scions born 11,822 years ago, in the now ruined Highborne city of Kel’Theril. Their father was a renown Highborne runemaster by the name of Hesholas Evermoon, and their mother a renown Highborne sorceress and member of the Moon Guard, the lady of the golden veil Arya Dawncrest. Arya and Hesholas had differing aspirations for their daughters. Arya’s family insisted the girls be educated in their private academy. Arya had ambitioned her daughters to take up seamstress work for the novelty of its association with the upper class. Whilst Hesholas desired for his daughters to study the then modern school of runic magic. He wished for the girls to also hone their skills with archery and illusion magic. Early in their lives Arya noted Astrea’s arcane inclination and thus vouched more passionately for her ingression to her house’s private academy, a brief collection of preparatory years which paved her a path for early admission to the notorious academies of Nar’shalas and Mennar. And at those academies, Astrea’s instructors quickly came to laud her capabilities with the arcane, a finesse, dexterity, and artistry of someone gifted since birth, they praised. Maesha, however, had been educated personally by her grandmother. As children Astrea and Maesha spent their time together at the Evermoon grand estate until the Dawncrests found Astrea a promising heir to their magical dynasty. Maesha was saddened to be parted from her sister at such a budding stage in her life, but in Astrea’s absence the young Maesha would come to inherit the bequeathing knowledge of her Grandmother and encompassing members of House Evermoon residing at the large estate. Maesha’s adolescent years were filled with all of the blessings and privileges alloted to the Highborne by Queen Azshara. Knowing as few still do, the zenith of a now ruined empire. Tragedies came consecutively, like waves of misery. Beginning with the demise of her beloved mother Arya. The lady Arya perished during a bloody raid of a Gurubashi city. Devastating her entire family. Perhaps in response, when Maesha grew into her teenage years, she gravitated away from the teachings of her family and committed herself to the goddess Elune, learning under the Elder Priestess Alara Summerblade. Finding guidance through the darkness of sorrow in the healing arms of the goddess. She lived continuously then, hoping to serve the memory of her mother through mending the woes of others. And soon her life became a balancing act of temple responsibilities and education to the pressing obligations of her House. Aside from rigorous studies at the temple of the moon, she would apprentice her aunt Eruxia in seamstress work, often keeping the shop she owned in Suramar during interregnums allowed by her mentors at the temple. But the arrival of the legion drafted the effort of her family for their famous prowess in diverse fields of both arcane and battle. This was including Hesholas Evermoon. Forced to depart from his eccentric yet humble life of studying runes and Vry’kul in Stormheim, Hesholas answered the call for able bodies, and set out to fight for this world. He adhered the resistance forces with a sound mentality of protecting his daughters and home, fighting under the command of Lord Ravencrest. Hesholas served bravely as a vital contributor. But this legend has a second wave of misery, and it came to douse the legacy of Evermoon, a running stream eroding the proudest of unmoving stones. The untimely demise of her father sent Maesha into a deeper state of mourning. Her anguish hadn’t consumed her and rendered her a husk of emptiness, but rather empowered and refined her lust for vengeance. This alone prompted Maesha to honour his death by providing a savage force of opposition to the invading forces of the legion, she channeled all of her agony into a deadly cathartic discharge of archery, magic, and lunar power. Garnering the interest of the Night Elf resistance force. She amalgamated herself to them and rapidly ascended their echelons. Lady Evermoon aided the overthrowing of Azshara’s rule and banishing of the burning legion from Azeroth. Relishing in their victory, the Kaldorei would then only desire a future of peace and they were willing to sacrifice their magic to make such a desire a reality. But the abandoning of magic, something she cared for dearly was but a small factor in her hardship, for the third wave of misery came to claim every member of the once proud House of Evermoon, and the war had left young Maesha to live the rest of her immortal life alone. Her mother died in service of Queen Azshara’s royal army, Her father died fighting against Queen Azshara’s demonic army. Maesha and Astrea were all that was left in the wake of such senseless destruction. Maesha knew her sister had not perished during the sundering, but their relationship had always been fairly disconnected since Astrea left for the academy. Maesha hadn’t the gift for arcane that her sister had and perhaps Maesha wasn’t as analytical or methodical enough to connect with her twin sister on a very meaningful level. For the most part, Astrea spent her days among the Dawncrests learning as much as she could from their seemingly unending sources of knowledge. So to Maesha and several other Evermoons in life, Astrea had always been on the fringes. However, whilst gathering what remained of her father’s belongings at the recovery stages of post-war Kalimdor, Maesha discovered a locket hidden away in a small silver chest engraved with a seal in the form of a raven, stored within her father’s frayed wardrobe. Inside the locket, she uncovered a sedimented and humble drawing of her grandmother, Verdanya, and adjacent to it on the other half of the locket was writing that read “For my precious sorceress, I have marveled at your brilliance my promising star-kindle. Your name has not been forgotten Astrea.”~Signed Grand Matron Verdanya Evermoon of the High House Evermoon… Maesha wasn’t as close to her sister as she perhaps should be, she’d sooner set out to remedy that. 'Recent events' Maesha is a veteran of every war waged by her people. Leading armies in the war of the satyr, the war of the shifting sands, and all recent wars the Kaldorei have fought alongside their current and past allies. About two thousand years ago she was fortunate to make the most rewarding acquaintance, a lady of moonlight who glides the earth for the bygone spirits severed from this mortal plane. A star strolling Azeroth, hair a blessed silver bleached like the pale gaze of Elune. Minerva, serenity incarnate. Maesha’s heart had been stolen, not abused, no, but instead the Lady Evermoon who knew nothing but silent suffering came to be awoken and engendered with a passion for life once more. Though it all began humbly, a mere passing smile and silent admiration. At the declaration of the war of the shifting sands, both Priestesses were summoned to the frontlines, even assigned to lead the same cadre due their past demonstration of model performance in the execution of their missions when in tandem. Whilst Minerva may have been a seasoned mender with a significant talent for healing the wounded, Maesha was best at her element in combat. In their time spent together they’d effectuate and accomplish achieving whatever objective they were delegated by the high command. But alas, their friendship developed during an unfortunate period in history and their greatest misfortune was their unwavering loyalty and reverence for their goddess Elune. Maesha took a more offensive approach to the war effort, leading cadres of Sentinels into battle slaying Silithid by the thousands, but Minerva rather reserved her skills for the mending and recuperation of wounded Sentinels. However, the war of the shifting sands had been one of the most punishing the Kaldorei have ever waged, as many alive today would attest. One sorry moon, the two had been trusted with leading an assault team into a highly occupied bastion within Silithus, with the objective of attaining a stolen extensive tome of study on the vile vermin. In an effort to rescue one of her wounded Sentinels, Priestess Starspell ran into the heat of a Silithid ambush on her cadre and Maesha witnessed from afar as the Priestess was decapitated by a colossal Silithid. Recovering the fallen priestess’ body was impossible for their cadre would have been completely decimated had they not retreated in haste. Not long after the abhorrent episode, Maesha retreated from the helm of the Sentinel war campaign and managed to meddle in some supernatural ritual that bound the soul of her fallen beloved to a particular animal. Or truthfully a pioneered lunar ceremony by Priestess Evermoon had purified Minerva’s restless banshee spirit, tethering her to this mortal plane but with the stipulation of taking the form of her animal spirit. Lady Evermoon returned to her duties and came to see the terminus of the gruesome war in Silithus, choosing to withdraw to the alpine sanctuary of Winterspring, where she felt permeate as a hyperborean. Yet despite her efforts to remain parted from the tension of war, she was left with little choice but to tender her retirement and relaunch her service to the Sentinels in abetting her people eradicate the legion once again and this time at the cost of her immortality. And the truth is that, to this day, Maesha has truly never come to cope with the loss of her promised everlasting lifespan. After once again pushing the legion out of Azeroth, she would pilgrimage to the temple of Elune and sought counsel from her venerated Shan'do, Alara Summerblade, and committed herself to a higher position in the Sisterhood. Entering this new age of Kaldorei society where cooperation and coexistence with the Alliance has become so recurrent in her daily life, she’s grown ever more weary of her people’s future. Maesha has little trust for the “Lesser” races of the Alliance to put it concisely. It’s pretty common for her to be rather trenchant to non-Kaldorei and outright hostile to non-Kaldorei who aren’t conscripted to the Alliance. Maesha is a Priestess of the Moon and is dedicated to seeking enlightenment through the Goddess. Her stringent faith to the Sisterhood of Elune is indefatigable. Recent commitments have drawn Maesha away from the temple increasingly, though departures aren’t always related to some form of higher responsibility. She often goes on sabbaticals from the temple in Darnassus to her home for some well earned reprieve, and who knows, she might bring along a companion... She does, however, continue to serve the goddess during her absences from her studies at the temple. Thousands of years of tutelage under Priestess Alara Summerblade and thousands of years of war and loss have sculpted Maesha into a particularly wise being. Recently the rare reunion with her sister, Astrea Evermoon, has given the opportunity for both to rekindle what relationship they’ve failed to establish in the past. Being able to share their different outlooks on yore and what of their now forlorn House is left to preserve. Physical appearance Her long silky-cerulean hair cascades past her shoulders, reaching the small of her back; resembling river-like waves. A mere sweep of her voluminous locks would cast her sweet peppermint perfume into the air for anyone fortunate enough to sense it. Her eyes are like moonlight, illuminating the most pitch of sable nights. Her face a countenance of natural beauty, soft and unblemished met with an undeniable bound wisdom in her gaze. Youthful is the lady’s visage, yet maturity does not allude her, an appearance patent of an apex degree of good health. Easy cheekbones and glossy blue tinted lips that should part to reveal her elven fangs at a passing simper or a radiant beam of joy. But her eyes, such jewels her eyes, crowned by sleek sensory gifted brows. Adorned on the tip of her left ear a small crescent moon dangling off a chain of pure silver. Notable articles of her wardrobe will usually consist of the “Battle Armour of the Winterspring Huntress” an ancient armour suit crafted by the Highborne of House Evermoon who bestowed it with arcane embellishments. In addition, the armour set was blessed by a now fallen Priestess of Elune roughly 3,000 years in the past. At recess she may parade in her mooncloth temple robes, intricately designed and sewn by her aunt, the infamous Eruxia Evermoon. A small aqua coloured pouch hangs idly off the side of her belt. Within the pouch she keeps a collection of precious gemstones, each stone unique with magical properties. Close acquaintances will claim they’ve received one of these gemstones, and Maesha would stress such a gift to be completely bespoke. It is worth mentioning Maesha’s ability to chill whatever room, area, or space she may amble or loiter. This is likely due to being a native of Winterspring. She is often commended for her endurance of the harshest freezing atmospheres as the frigid land of her provenance has adapted her perception of ‘cold’ for her resistance of it is significantly exceeding in comparison to most. Her body a metaphor for the nature of water; firm in it’s stasis of ice, yet careful as snowfall and supple like running rivers and forming pools. Her athletic form is tended with a diet paramount of nutrition, one fit for a champion of right and virtue. Consisting of proteins like fish and venison, balanced by selectively superior legumes grown personally and a strict exercise regiment maintains her figure in it’s meridian. Maesha towers above many at a height of 233cm (7'6"), slightly above average for her race and gender but not too uncommon and her daunting size is seemingly befitting for her profession and status. She’s observably fit and healthy, lean muscles should suggest agility, and the lovely curves of her frame exude leading grace. A surprisingly large breast size is often contained by the restraint of her plated elven armour, and such is also sound of her prodigious posterior. Maesha’s skin is fair and smooth, a natural pale-ivory colour and many aver it emits a lunar aura, further citing to her iridescent presence… She’s quite orderly despite frequenting the frontlines of various conflicts, she’s a Battle Priestess of course, Messy circumstances are nearly unavoidable at times. Maesha Evermoon is a traditionalist, maintaining a very distanced relation to the “lesser” or younger races of the Alliance. Believing in dedication to the notion of elven expertise and directorship.This ideology she reserves will be surface in her social exchanges with mentioned allies, her convictions are rarely censored and thus the lady knows countless past conferences and confabulations gone sour. An incumbent Sentinel Commander, Maesha emanates advantage. Though a life of military would instill a value or affinity for stoicism and rationality. Which, accompanied by a literal cold presence, can make for a convincingly detached and impassive tone. Maesha, since early childhood, exhibited a considerable talent for the manipulation of magic, tinkering with her own original machinations or any abandoned instruments she would come upon. A rich curiosity she would have to repress in light of the mandate imposed by Archdruid Stormrage, forbidding the use of arcane. Despite the prohibition, however, Maesha illegally retained much of her affinity for the arcane and practiced it in moderation within complete discretion. She has lived 11 millennia, 8 centuries, and 2 decades But she can recall the events and her experience of the war of the ancients and the sundering in the same fashion most humans would recollect their coming of age. The atrocities of her past, due to her extensive life, have come to cause her great trauma, and Maesha will likely find herself stricken with the grief coaxed by the sudden relivings of memories suppressed in the deep chasms of her mind. Personality and traits What she fancies 1. Maesha enjoys a good book. She's very intellectually acute and can often be seen strolling about with her head buried in a scroll or a book or any other form of reading really. Most especially in the last few thousand years. 2. Maesha loves the wild and the woods. If not at her post or attending to her greater responsibilities then she'll likely be camping somewhere out in snowy pines of Winterspring. She'll even sleep on bare grass... 3. Maesha fancies a good hot cup of tea more so than most others would. (Her favourites are Spiced Vanilla Chai and Peppermint) 4. Maesha is attracted to Intelligence and Tenderness. One or both of these two qualities will place you in good standing with her. 5. Maesha likes swimming. It's one of her favourite pass times. What she doesn't 1. Stench. Maesha doesn't take well to people or things that smell gross. 2. The undead. This ties into number one, the stench of undeath makes her stomach turn. This makes it difficult for her to deal with Death Knights. 3. The Fel. This is obvious but the stench of rotten flesh (undeath) and sulfur/brimstone (fel) are guaranteed to keep Maesha away with absolute certainty. 4. She usually finds it difficult to interact with ignorant individuals. If your character is someone of an uneducated background then she'll likely avoid you and if you pester her with a boring and unstimulating conversation she'll likely play mental games with your character. So fair warning. 5. Maesha does not like Human alcohol. Hobbies and Specialisations 1. Maesha plays the harp and the lute and is known for her laments and melodies at the temple of Elune. 2. The years spent working at her aunt Eruxia's boutique has given Maesha plenty of experience in seamstressing and leatherworking. 3. Maesha has a collection of crystals. 4. Keeping a journal and writing in it is something this elf does very often. 5. She's been researching a bit of magic in secret. 6. Sex. 7. Linguistics Notes and References https://worldofwarcraft.com/en-us/character/wyrmrest-accord/Maeisha Category:Characters Category:Priest Category:Night Elf Category:Alliance Priest Category:Alliance Hunter